The Truths We Try To Hide
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They thought they all could get away with one night of fun... but when a scandal takes the company by storm and old scandals resurface, they're not the only ones involved. Former allies turn to enemies... and things spiral down.
1. Chapter 1

" _Everything here tonight… stays here. Agreed?" Xavier says drunkenly, me, Finn, Paige, Alicia, Kofi, Neville, TJ and Sami agreeing with him._

 _It's not just us though, most of the WWE roster is here… and celebrating or either forgetting the chaos from the Royal Rumble pay per view._

 _I drink the rest of my Bacardi silver before climbing on top of Finn in the hot tub and both of us kissing as we hear drunken cheering._

" _With all of us, things go from PG rated to X rated in a hurry!" Paige says cheerfully, me hearing her phone go off but I pay no attention to it…_

 _Even afterwards and noticing that she, Xavier, Charlotte and TJ leave the party… what goes on when we're all off camera stays with us…_

 _I at least hope it does this time…_

The sun fluttered through the curtains during the early morning hours, Amanda and Finn hearing their phones go off and Finn sleepily picking his up.

"Hunter?" Finn mumbles after answering the call.

"You all need to get up and turn the Tv on now!" Hunter says, Amanda waking up completely and sitting up before she grabbed the remote and flipped the Tv on, switching it to one of the news stations.

"In a repeat of our earlier broadcast, explicit photos and videos of several WWE wrestlers were posted to several social media outlets at around 4:30 this morning! There have been no leads as to who is responsible for the photos being released-" The news reporter says, Amanda turning the Tv off.

"Hunter, we swear we didn't do this!" Amanda says once the phone was on speaker.

"I know kiddo, I know you're being truthful but they're out there now… and it looks like we're not as far removed from the hedonistic lives we all led 20 years ago. Well, all of us who were with the companies then. Look, this is worse than last year's Wrestlemania weekend, we're not gonna be able to handle this so easily… Mandy, you still there?" Hunter says, turning concerned when Amanda went quiet.

Amanda was thinking back to when things first got crazy for her… before brushing it aside.

"Yeah… still here." Amanda says.

"I know where your mind went though… don't worry, it's not gonna turn out like that. We just have to all weather the scandal til it blows over." Hunter says as Finn lightly rubbed his hand up and down Amanda's back as she finally reached over and grabbed her phone before accessing her Facebook account.

There they were… the photos of her and Finn in the hot tub and she was angry. She knew she didn't post them and from the look in Finn's eyes, he knew that she felt like their privacy was violated.

"Steph is calling the others, so are Shane and Vince… look, we're all gonna handle this together, everything will sort itself out." Hunter says.

"For all of our sakes, I hope so." Finn says before the two hang up, Finn and Amanda setting their phones down and looking at each other.

"I thought we were all past this… you don't think it could've been one of the people at the party, do you?" Amanda says.

"If one of them did put everything out there, they were either too damn drunk or there's someone in the company that can't be trusted with anything. I remember Eva being at the party and trying to seduce Sami in her drunken state, Bayley didn't take too kindly to that." Finn says, Amanda remembering Bayley punching Eva right in the nose.

Amanda once again picked up her phone and scrolled down… and then she saw something that made her go completely pale.

Photos as well as a link to a video clip dated back to September 18th 2006… the WWE Unforgiven after party.

Amanda clicked on it… and immediately stopped it after seeing it was a video of her much younger self and Randy in the bed in his room.

"I saw him burn those photos…" Amanda manages to say after setting the phone down, Finn lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as tears ran down her face… before the phone chimed, signalling a incoming video call and Amanda pressed it.

"It's all over the news, I swear I got rid of those photos! We were also being filmed, I didn't know until I saw the video… Kim, don't!" Randy says, shouting the last part and ducking as his wife threw the lamp at him.

"You get your things and get out, now!" Kim yells, Randy thankful that 6 month old Brooklyn was with her paternal grandparents at the moment as well as his 8 year old daughter Alanna… and he knew that his ex wife Sam would be even more pissed than Kim was at the moment.

"You need to calm down and not throw things at me-" Randy says, cut off by the hotel room phone hitting him in his back. "It was nearly 11 years ago, you and I didn't even know each other then!" He shouts, the door being opened and the sound of it slamming making Amanda jump.

"She heading this way?" Finn asks.

"I don't know but if she does, call hotel security, okay? I need to try to smooth things over with her at some point." Randy says.

"Just be careful, alright?" Amanda asks.

"I will, Mandy. Don't worry." Randy says before the video call ended.

But Amanda and Finn were worried, they knew Hunter as well as the higher ups in the company were gonna lose it with the amount of fights that had most likely happened and were gonna end up happening.

And if one old video was out, others were sure to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting ready for the day, Amanda and Finn met up with the others that Hunter and Steph had called, the group meeting up in the arena itself… and it being quiet and tense between most of the wrestlers.

"There's no denying it, it's all out there now." Charlotte says after a few minutes of silence, having noticed that everyone else seemed hesitant to talk.

"Yeah… we need to find out who put it online. This wasn't random by any means." Paige says.

"You got that feeling too?" Amanda asks, the two hugging as Xavier opened the door and let someone in that Amanda hadn't seen in nearly two years.

Amanda and Paige let go and Amanda ran to Brad, the two old friends embracing each other.

"I missed you too, kiddo… don't worry, we're gonna sort this whole thing out." Brad says, lightly stroking Amanda's hair before they let go, Brad and Finn shaking hands in respect… before everyone saw Hunter, Steph and Mick walk in, Mick closing the door.

"Group meeting?" Steph asks, Seth and Becky nodding. Hunter motioned to Randy, who took the sunglasses off… and everyone saw that his right eye and nose were heavily bruised.

"Of course you get yourself punched in the face. Do I even need to ask by whom?" Hunter says, Amanda looking at John… who looked down.

" _Hide you?! Sure!" John says, slamming the door… before the pure look of rage appeared._

 _Randy screamed as he was tackled to the floor and John repeatedly punched him._

" _You slept with my kid sister when she still was a kid! I don't care that 16 is considered legal age in Canada, that doesn't make it right!" John yells._

" _John, calm the hell-" Randy shouts, cut off by another punch to the face and it breaking his nose. Randy managed to throw John off of him as the two stood up, Randy throwing a lamp and it clipping John's left shoulder as he didn't duck in time._

" _Calm down?! Oh, calm down when you and Amanda fucked?! It's online now, pictures and the video!" John shouts, throwing the room phone at Randy, who ducked out of the way._

" _I swear, I burned those pictures and I don't know who put the camera in the room! For crying out loud, we were all fucking wasted that night, John!" Randy yells._

" _Yeah, we were… and so was everyone at the Royal Rumble after party. All of it out there online because of someone with a real lack of control." John says, grabbing his room and rental car keys. "Come on… let's go get fixed up." He says before they leave…_

"Damn, you guys were crazier before we made our way to WWE." Seth says, Becky lightly shoving him as if to say _"Watch your mouth now, lad."_.

"Yeah, we were… that was back when DX was back together." Randy says, Hunter smiling slightly at the memory of Amanda sneaking out of Randy's room the morning after the Unforgiven after party.

"Yeah, we all have a crazy side to us… in fact-" Hunter says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need to bring that night up again!" Amanda says abruptly.

"Yeah, kiddo's got a point. Chances are that anything any of us have done, someone's done worse." Brad says.

"You're right about that… follow me, I got an idea." Steph says, her and Brad leaving and Amanda and Hunter walking into the hallway.

"I know you feel like I'm disappointed… I'm not, kiddo. Not in you or any of them. We can't always keep everything private." Hunter says.

"I thought that wild child part of my life was over… I don't think this was random…" Amanda says before lowering her voice and whispering the last part to Hunter, who let out a small nod.

"I'll go talk to her." Hunter says, kissing Amanda on her forehead before leaving.

 **Amanda's P.O.V**

I really want to think better of Eva, we both suffered through similar issues in our younger years… but she's just had a bad attitude since being drafted to SmackDown, she's made it clear that she has no respect for the wrestling industry.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes… before feeling arms wrap around me, open my eyes and see Finn, both of us kissing.

"They're all going crazy in there." Finn says before we see Seth and Becky walk out to us.

"You guys think it might be sabotage? Xavier and Paige brought it up a few minutes ago." Becky says.

"We all got to try to remember what happened that night." Seth says.

"I've tried, I just… It's all just a blacked out spot in my memory." I say, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down my right side.

"Hey, you guys. We're all over the damn news!" Karl says as he and Luke run over to us, Luke handing me his IPad and me seeing… oh, fuck.

I press play on the video clip…

"WWE is again under investigation, this time for alleged drug abuse and possibly distribution of pornography involving a minor, given that Amanda Cena was 16 at the time. It is unknown at this time if criminal charges will be filed related to the recent sex tape scandal-" The news reporter says, me clicking the stop button and handing the IPad back to Luke

Whoever is responsible, they need to be punished.

 **Hunter's P.O.V**

"All going straight to voicemail… why did we hire her again?" Steph says.

"If I had known that she still struggled with her past issues, I wouldn't have… all she's done over the past 4 years is waste our time and hers." I say… damn it, it's usually a bad sign when someone's ducking our phone calls.

"I'll say this… if she is responsible for what's happened, I don't care what her contract says, she's getting fired. That fame hungry plastic filled bitch is not gonna get away with this." Steph says.

And I don't blame you, Steph… there was no need for any of what's happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amanda's P.O.V**

Quiet is something rarely found in an arena nowadays… I know they're clamoring outside, paparazzi wanting answers to questions and fans feeling wronged.

I brush a stray hair off of my Balor Club racerback tank top… before I sit down, rubbing my slightly sore neck. Damn Finn, take it easy on the biting next time.

Hiding out here backstage is tempting… but I can't exactly do that. I stretch out on the couch and rest my head on the pillow before closing my eyes… of course, it's seconds later that I hear a door open before footsteps and the door closing and feel a hand rest on my back. But I look up and instead of seeing Finn or Seth, It's a blonde haired woman with red and blue in her hair.

"Uh… hello there." I say, the woman sitting down next to me.

"Hi." The woman says.

"Been a bit of a crazy day." I say, seeing the backstage pass around her neck and her seeing the exhaustion in my eyes and lightly rubbing my shoulder in a sympathetic manner.

It wasn't long before the door opened again and Sami walked in. "Hey, Sami." I say… but Sami stays quiet. "Sami?" I say, standing up… before Sami let out a demonic screech and made me jump back… but the woman just laughed.

"Die, evil spirit!" I yell, tackling the guy to the ground and beating on him… only for the woman to pull me off as Finn, Karl and Luke ran in.

"Watch it lady." The man says.

"Rys, change back! She didn't find it funny!" The woman says, the man changing into himself.

"Sorry… I thought that an evil ghoul possessed my friend." I say.

"It's a fun prank that me and my sister play on other people. Speaking of her where the hell is she?" Rys says before Luke yelled in pain.

"Someone is giving me a wedgie, make it stop!" Luke yells, begging slightly.

"Cut it out, Fifi! The woman says, another woman appearing after Luke backed away.

"You should have seen your face." The woman says, laughing.

"Damn it, that hurt! Not so fun on this end." Luke says, going to readjust his boxers.

"Consider yourself lucky that you only got a wedgie! Tiny here, beat me like a Cherokee drum!" Rys says, the woman letting me go.

"You're lucky you only got off with a beating with how tense things have been here today. Someone decided to hack everyone's things and put private photos and videos online." Finn says, Rys glancing at me in slight shock.

"Well it wouldn't have been me or my sis. We only got into town an hour ago." Rys says.

"No, we have an idea on who it is, she's been waiting out the remainder of her contract after her suspension. Wasted time and bitterness fuck up the mind." I say, Rys walking behind me and retrieving my black and red ring shorts out of my bag. "Hey! Put those back!" I say as he studied them carefully and looked at me with a slight smirk.

"You are a ridiculously tiny thing. What is that, stripper wear?" Rys says, putting the shorts back.

"Wrestling gear." I say, Rys trying not to laugh.

"Watch it Rys before she or Harley beats your ass again." Fifi says as Luke walked back out to us.

"Nearly 7ft tall and I'm still getting wedgied." Luke mutters.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Fifi says.

Sneaking out of the room, I headed down the hallway… and crashed into a raven haired woman about a foot taller than me, both of us falling to the floor.

"Watch where you're walking, okay? You could get hurt." The woman says.

"Sorry." I say, the two of us standing up and a crick echoing from my left knee, the woman hissing slightly when she heard it.

"Ouch…" She says.

"Old injury. I was just starting out in the business when one of my matches ended with my left kneecap cracked when it hit the turnbuckle." I say.

"Damn, that had to have hurt like hell. I'm Fille." The woman says, extending her hand.

"Amanda." I say, shaking her hand for a few seconds and her glancing at the _I gconai Agus Deo_ tattoo between my shoulder blades.

"Always and Forever… usually, someone gets their significant other's name tattooed on them, your lover Irish?" Fille says.

"Yep. Finn and I met about two and a half years ago and were friends for a long time… we just grew closer." I say.

"Kind of like Harley and Joker… although their relationship is twisted at times." Fille says.

I hate when relationships turn abusive… that codependent, symbiotic nature forms and it's hard to break away entirely.

Twisted is putting it mildly… I've gotten in over my head but both Randy and I had gotten past that part in our lives.

We at least thought so… and speaking of.

"You!" Kim screamed as she charged over and tried to slap me, me grabbing her wrists and restraining her before Fille pulled us apart.

"Alright, no fighting!" Fille says, turning to Kim. "I don't know what your problem is but act like a lady and not your shoe size!" She says angrily.

"What, I can't be pissed that my husband's ex intentionally released an old tape of them having sex?!" Kim yelled.

"That wasn't me, alright?! I've done some things I ain't proud of but releasing something that personal, that is something I would never do, Kim! Come on, you've known me for 4 years, you and Randy chose me as Brooklyn's godmother!" I say as the others run towards us.

"That was obviously the wrong choice, you shouldn't be anywhere near kids because you're a destructive influence on them! You stay the hell away from my family, you little slut, or I'll take out a restraining order against you!" Kim threatens before storming off.

I feel tears streaming down my face as Finn pulls me into his arms, the two of us hugging as his hand rubs up and down my back… that hurt worse than anything anyone's ever said.

Breaking away, I chase after Kim and tackle her to the floor, putting every bit of rage into every punch until I feel the others pull me off of her and see medical personnel help the bruised and bleeding woman up and walk away with her as Finn and I hugged each other again.

I know it'll happen one day… I just didn't need that wound ripped open.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Monday Night Raw,**_ **No.1 contenders match for the Cruiserweight Championship battle royal…**

"There goes the bell and Amanda and TJ kick this off quickly. What did you say your name was again?" Michael Cole says, turning to the man seated between him and Corey.

"Joker… but call me Mista J." The man says.

"Okay… any particular reason you're interested in the match you see in front of us?" Corey says as Amanda ran at TJ and hit him with the Slingblade. "Ow! TJ's gonna be feeling that one in the morning!" He says.

"No reason… well, first time here at an event, you can count that as a reason. Only time I've seen that young lady is on Tv." Joker says.

"Match has gone from 0 to 60 and one of these two is gonna need that for the ultimate thrill ride-" Byron says.

"Byron, put a sock in it already! TJ hasn't proven himself and Amanda has no chance of winning at Wrestlemania!" Corey says, Joker looking at him in an angered manner. "Something I said?" He asks, all four hearing painful screaming and seeing that Amanda had her legs in a crisscrossed lock around TJ's midsection and his right arm in an armbar, a move she called the Mistress Chamber… and it didn't take long for TJ to tap out, Amanda releasing the hold and standing up, her arm raised in victory as Motley Crue's _Too Young To Fall In Love_ blared through the arena.

But as she got outside of the ring, she was ambushed by someone in head to toe black and cuffed to the ring ropes while repeatedly, "Slut!" and "Drugged up whore! You deserve worse than this, you brought this on yourself!" were shouted at her.

A leather belt cracked across her ribcage and Amanda screamed "Fuck off! Fuck off! Stop this, stop hurting me!" and kicked at her attacker.

The small diva got a few blows in and TJ pulled the assailant back, which earned him a beating as well and TJ fell to the floor.

The assailant turned back to Amanda and whacked her again repeatedly, this time across her right hip and lower back as she screamed until the assailant ran as Finn and TJ chased the person off.

Amanda was sure that some ribs were broken as Finn managed to uncuff her, himself also bruised and bleeding.

"Who did this?!" Amanda asks, resting her hands on Finn's shoulders as he held her upright.

"Didn't get a clear look at them… damn." Finn says, seeing bruises forming on Amanda as he, TJ and Joker helped her to the back and the commentators started improvising. Once in the backstage area, the small diva nearly fell to her knees but the three held her upright.

"I'm gonna go get some of the others to find this fucker!" Joker says, running off and meeting up with Harley.

"Is tiny gonna be okay?!" Harley asks.

"At some point. Come on, let's go get the others." Joker says, the two racing off and meeting up with Rys, Fifi, Fille, Crystal and Deadshot before all of them started searching the building.

Sprawling out on a crate, Amanda closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face, Finn lightly brushing her hair back with one hand and the tears away with another as TJ went to go find one of the doctors. Amanda let out an agonizing scream as Finn tried to pick her up, both hearing Seth and Sami run to them.

"Where's the son of a bitch?!" Sami yells, him and Seth armed with baseball bats.

"The others are… looking…" Amanda manages to say after opening her eyes halfway, Finn carefully picking her up into his arms as TJ ran towards them with paramedics following and Amanda clung on tighter to Finn, old memories of waking up in the ambulance and trying to get off of the gurney flooding her mind.

Once calmed after Finn kissed her, Amanda was on the gurney and looked up at him, her right hand in his left one.

"No one attacks our own… let's go find these people again, see if they found this fucker." Seth says angrily, him and Sami heading off to find them.

At a nearby hospital, Amanda was settled into a trauma room in the E.R and most of her covered by a blanket after an I.V was set up and Vicodin was injected into it.

"Shh… it's okay, you're safe now. I'm sorry, I tried to get out there sooner but they…" Finn says as he kept his arms around Amanda.

"They hurt you too… these assholes knew exactly what they were doing, it wasn't random… not by…" Amanda says, both seeing a bruised and bleeding Roman being helped into the E.R. "Roman…" She says as he stumbled in and carefully kissed her on her forehead.

"Damn… they don't fuck around." Roman says as he saw the injuries that the couple had on them… before Finn saw a note taped onto Roman's back, reached over and pulled it off, reading it.

' _One by one, we will take back what is ours and your multi billion dollar company will be on its knees. Don't take us seriously, do you McMahon?! How does it look now with the WWE's Demon King, Demon Mistress and the big dog treated like punching bags for their wild ways?!'_

"I don't get it, I wasn't even in the videos or pictures." Roman says, a heavily bruised Xavier stumbling in with a note in his hands and handing it to Amanda.

' _Think we can't get to your surrogate siblings, little Demon Mistress? You took Prince Devitt, turned him into something he isn't and you had no right to do so! We want our leader back!'_

"Bullet Club…" Amanda and Finn said simultaneously after looking right at each other, Luke and Karl wandering in with 10 stitches above Luke's left eye and 12 in Karl's left forearm.

"I thought things fell apart with them in Japan, Finn." Roman says.

"New Japan Pro Wrestling kept switching out leaders after I left… I'd hate to imagine what these guys did to Kenny." Finn says, Amanda accessing the internet on her phone… and nearly dropping it.

' _Bullet Club leader and associates get into a brawl which rendered Kenny Omega unconscious, group taken off the recent tour of NJPW events and suspended until further notice as evidence links them to recent WWE scandal.'_

"The more money they lose, the angrier they get." Finn says, Amanda closing the article out.

It had gone beyond just being an X-Rated scandal… the Bullet Club were involved now.


End file.
